논문 요약 및 번역/과학철학
일반과학철학 과학적 설명 * Friedman, M. (1974), "Explanation and Scientific Understanding" * Machamer, P., Darden, L. and Craver, C. (2000). "Thinking About Mechanisms" 과학과 비과학의 구획 기준 문제 * [[Popper, K. (1963), "Science: Conjectures and Refutations" in Conjectures and Refutations|Popper, K. (1963), "Science: Conjectures and Refutations" in Conjectures and Refutations]] 자연 법칙 * Giere, R. (1995), "Science Without Laws of Nature" 귀납, 예측, 증거, 입증 * Achinstein, P. (1994), "Explanation v. Prediction: Which Carries More Weight?" * Achinstein, P. (2000), "Why Philosophical Theories of Evidence Are (and Ought to Be) Ignored by Scientists" * [[Lipton, P. (1991), "Induction" in Inference to the Best Explanation (Chapter 1)|Lipton, P. (1991), "Induction" in Inference to the Best Explanation (Chapter 1)]] * Salmon, W. (1981), "Rational Prediction" 과학적 실재론 * Carrier, M. (1991), "What Is Wrong with the Miracle Argument?" * Carrier, M. (1993), "What Is Right with the Miracle Argument: Establishing a Taxonomy of Natural Kinds" * Ladyman, J. (1998), "What Is Structural Realism?" * Psillos, S. (1999), Scientific Realism: How the Science Tracks Truth, Routledge. **[[Psillos, S. (1999), "Worrall's Structural Realism" in Scientific Realism: How the Science Tracks Truth (Chapter 7)|Psillos, S. (1999), "Worrall's Structural Realism" in Scientific Realism: How the Science Tracks Truth (Chapter 7)]] * Wray, K. B. (2010), "Selection and Predictive Success" * Wray, K. B. (2018), Resisting Scientific Realism, Cambridge University Press. **[[Wray, K. B. (2018), "The Nature of Radical Theory Change" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 7)|Wray, K. B. (2018), "The Nature of Radical Theory Change" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 7)]] **[[Wray, K. B. (2018), "How Are False Theories Able to Make True Predictions?" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 11)|Wray, K. B. (2018), "How Are False Theories Able to Make True Predictions?" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 11)]] **[[Wray, K. B. (2018), "Discarded Theories - The Role of Changing Interests" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 12)|Wray, K. B. (2018), "Discarded Theories - The Role of Changing Interests" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 12)]] **[[Wray, K. B. (2018), "A Synthesis" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 13)|Wray, K. B. (2018), "A Synthesis" in Resisting Scientific Realism (Chapter 13)]] 과학적 방법, 합리성, 가치 * Laudan, L. (1984), Science and Values, University of California Press. ** [[Laudan, L. (1984), "Dissecting the Holistic Picture of Scientific Change" in Science and Values (Chapter 4)|Laudan, L. (1984), "Dissecting the Holistic Picture of Scientific Change" in Science and Values (Chapter 4)]] * Hoyningen-Huene, P. (1990), "Kuhn's Conception of Incommensurability" * Kuhn, T. S. (1977), "Objectivity, Value Judgement, and Theory Choice" * Kuhn, T. S. (1982), "Commensurability, Comparability, Communicability" * Okruhlik, K. (1994), "Gender and Biological Sciences" 개별과학의 철학 화학의 철학 * Scerri, E and McIntyre, L. (1997), "The Case for the Philosophy of Chemistry" * Chang, H. (2016), "Scientific Realism and Chemistry" 생물학의 철학 * Kitcher, P. (1984), "1953 and All That: The Tale of Two Sciences" 인지과학의 철학 * Prinz, J. (2004), Furnishing the Mind, The MIT Press **[[Prinz, J. (2004), "Desiderata on a Theory of Concepts" in Furnishing the Mind (Chapter 1)|Prinz, J. (2004), "Desiderata on a Theory of Concepts" in Furnishing the Mind (Chapter 1)]] **[[Prinz, J. (2004), “Traditional Philosophical Accounts” in Furnishing the Mind (Chapter 2)|Prinz, J. (2004), “Traditional Philosophical Accounts” in Furnishing the Mind (Chapter 2)]] * Machery, E. (2009), Doing Without Concepts, Oxford University Press ** [[Machery, E. (2009), "Concepts in Psychology" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 1)|Machery, E. (2009), "Concepts in Psychology" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 1)]] ** [[Machery, E. (2009), "The Heterogeneity Hypothesis" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 3)|Machery, E. (2009), "The Heterogeneity Hypothesis" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 3)]] ** [[Machery, E. (2009), "Induction, Concept Combination, and Neuropsychology" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 7)|Machery, E. (2009), "Induction, Concept Combination, and Neuropsychology" in Doing Without Concepts (Chapter 7)]]